We see things differently
by bluepandaninja
Summary: Kim and her brothers/sisters are moving to a new school. Again. There they find out that sometimes you have to see things differently.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it. I only own the plot**

* * *

><p>Kim Crawford did not like the taste of broccoli or the smell of scrambled eggs, but being woken up by two of her nine brothers and sisters, Conner and Nate Stoll, was at the top of her list.<p>

Now your probably wondering, 'How come Kim has a different last name to Conner and Nate?' Well they are all adopted but not related, only a few are (If you get what I mean...probably not.) The ten children were adopted at a very young age by a tall man in around his twenties with jet black hair and sea green eyes.

Conner and Nate other wise known as The Tornado Twins noticed that Kim was not waking up by them shaking her. So they did the next big, they jumped on the bed... with her still in it.

Kim fell out of bed and landed with a thump. The fifteen year old blonde glared at the ginger twins that were cowering in fear. They quickly scurried to their room before any real harm can be done.

Lazily she checked her alarm clock before jumping into action. _What do you wear on your first day of school_. She thought. Yup Kim was the new girl once again.

* * *

><p>She eventually decided on a loose of the shoulder top that says 'Let haters hate' over a peach tank top with ripped blue skinny jeans and her signature worn out combat boots.<p>

"Hurry up Kim were leaving in ten!" Piper, her younger 'sister' shouted from downstairs.

Kim jumped down the stairs in a rush and quickly made some breakfast. "Bye Dad!" They shouted and sprinted out of the house, grabbing their skateboards and skated to school.

When they arrived at their new school, Jason, Kim's twin brother had a black eye and was soaking wet. How?

Jason wanted to ride Kim's skateboard but Kim was very possessive with her board and punched him in the eye and poured his water all over her twin's head.

"I still can't believe you did that." Jason glared at his sister but that didn't seem to faze her.

"Just be glad that Drew never leaves the house with her... whatever the stuff she has to dry you with." Kim retorted.

Drew was Kim's other 'sister' that was more of a girly girl than any one else. "That is because Drew is well... Drew!" Jason exclaimed.

As Kim looked around she noticed all types of cliques; jocks, nerds, cheerleaders and much more. But the strangest thing she saw was that no matter what type of clique, there was always three types of the same clique, giving the other two types dirty glares.

_Must not as be cliche as it looks. _Kim thought.

Finding the office for normal people would be easy. Key word; normal.

As soon as they entered the doors of the school all eyes were on them. It was dead silent.

Soon the mumbling and whispering started. Kim could only make out a few like; Who are they? Or, We never get any new students let alone ten. But the strangest one she heard was, do you think that they are one of us or... them?" The way that they said them was like it was the plague.

When they were making their to the office, everyone was still staring, whispering and mumbling.

A perky girl started to bounce up to them. She had brown straight hair and dark brown eyes. "Do you need any help finding the office?" She asked. "Yes please." Piper answered. "Follow me." She walked off.

When she noticed that they were still in the same spot as they were before she called out, "You guys coming or what?"

The ten shook their heads and followed her to the office. "So, I'm Amanda Pierce, what are your names?" Amanda broke the silence.

"Well, I'm Kim and this is Piper, Conner, Nate, Jason, Drew, Leo, Hazel, Clarisse and Nico." Kim introduced, pointing to the person.

"Oh Em Gee I totally love of your clothes especially yours Drew!" Amanda squealed admiring Drew's knee length white and pink dress, white strapped ballet flats and her pink heart shaped locket. "Thanks, and I love your hair." Drew complemented Amanda on her Roman style like hair.

When they reached the office Amanda stayed and waited for them at the door. They came out looking extremely confused. "Let's see all of your schedules." Amanda ordered and snatched the papers from each of their hands. She quickly skimmed through them before squealing that they had the same schedule.

Right when Kim was about to say something the bell rang. They all scurried off to English. They arrived at the class a little late. Everyone's eyes were on them.

"May I ask why your late." The Teacher said. "Well sorry for helping the new students." Amanda replied sarcastically. "Okay,okay just take your seats."

A few minutes later the teacher was droning on and on about some sort of genre. Every now and then Kim would sneak a glance at the clock.

After what felt like forever Kim and everyone else made their way to their next class. "I'll introduce my friends to you guys." Amanda squealed, yet again.

* * *

><p>Lunch came around faster than Kim had expected since the teachers droned on and on. The eleven strolled down the hall until they reached the cafeteria. When they opened the door again all eyes were on them. Trying to ignore the stares they got themselves food and sat in the far left corner of the cafeteria.<p>

Just as they sat down three other people came up and sat down. One had short neck length light brown hair, the one next to her had shaggy brown hair and had a skateboard in his hands. The last one looked a a guy version of Amanda with his fedora and bow tie. "Hey guys this is Kim, Piper, Jason, Conner, Nate,Drew, Leo, Hazel, Clarisse and Nico." Amanda introduced. "You guys this is Wilder," Amanda pointed to the guy with the skateboard, "Rebecca," she pointed to the girl, "And this is-" Amanda couldn't say what she was going to say since the guy cut her off. "Michael Davies can and will know all the gossip." He introduced himself.

They talked for a bit when all of a sudden it grew very quite. All eyes were on the door except for the thirteen that sat at a rather large circular table. Curiously they turned their heads to see six guys walk in. One had shaggy hair, a bit longer than Wilders, chocolate brown eyes and a little scar near his right eye. The boy on his right was skinny but not scrawny. He had spiky black hair and was pale. The boy on scar face's left had dirty blonde hair messy hair and electric blue eyes. The person next to blue eyes had soft fluffy doe brown hair with doe brown eyes. Next to doe eyes was a ginger boy with blue eyes. Finally next to spiky, the person had smooth combed dark brown hair with shocking green eyes.

Scar face was scanning the room and met Kim's gaze. Their eyes locked for about a minute or so until Kim broke the gaze turning back to her friends. "That's Jack Brewer, Noah Jackson, Luke Krumpnick Jerry Martinez and Milton Krumpnick." Wilder answered the unasked question. "How did yo-" Drew started to ask but Rebecca cut her off. "You's are very predictable."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: What d'ya think? Good? Bad? I would really like to know. This was a story I wrote a while ago and I know I'm working on like three stories now but I couldn't resist Until Next Time :)<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Sunflowerdogs: Thanks for the review and I couldn't put it up earlier because I couldn't find the document...oops? :)**

**XoThatCrazyChickoX: Thanks for the review an I will continue with this story :)**

**LoveJackKim: Thanks for the review I guess you'll find out now :)**

**Thanks bubblegumtree456 for the follow**

**You guys really help me by giving me support to going on with this story and the rest of my stories :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p>The rest of lunch went by like a flash.<p>

Kim was at her locker was at her locker when she heard her new friend, Michael, scream.

She darted towards the sound. Kim wished she was hallucinating. Michael holding a sword. And shield in his hand. Blood dripping from his nose and a busted lip. Fighting a grey, bald creature. It had sharp teethed, webbed feet and webbed hands. The figure was perched on top of a locker.

Kim ducked behind a nearby trash can watching intensely. "What do you want?" Michael growled. "The girl..." The creature hissed before spreading it's wings lunging at Michael. Kim struggled not to scream.

At the last moment, Michael put his sword up and sliced it down the middle while saying, "Never, fury." He growled.

The creature Michael called a 'fury' turned into a pile of ashes. Michael looked around trying to see if anyone was looking. When he came to look at where Kim was. She was gone. Only a a fallen trash can in her place.

He threw the sword and shield into the air. When they had came down, the sword had turned into a bow tie and his shield turned into the fedora that he had been wearing at the start of the day. He then continued his way to his next class.

Kim was in shock. Sure she hadn't gone to her new school that long (Since it's like only be a day.) But that. She was almost entirely completely sure that, that doesn't happen in just any normal school._ Something's going on in this school. And I'm gonna find out what. _And with that thought she stuck her head out behind the wall she had moved behind to and confidently marched on her way to class.

* * *

><p>"Should we tell them?" Kim overheard Michael ask. "Somebody definitely saw me." "But you don't know who saw you fighting, that m-" Amanda cut herself off when she saw Kim walk in confidently. Rebecca waved a hand for her, gesturing her to come over. "What are you guys talking about?" Kim asked suspiciously glancing at Michael every once in a while. "N-n-nothin'." Wilder stuttered. <em>Smooth, Wilder, Smooth. <em>Every one but Kim and Wilder, sarcastically thought.

* * *

><p>The day flew by for Kim. Before she knew it, it was the end of the day. She closed her eyes and started to hum along to a song that had been stuck in her head all day. Suddenly she bumped into something or someone. "Sorry..." She mumbled. "S'kay." A male's voice answered smoothly. She started to walk again when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Her instincts kicked in and she flipped the figure.<p>

"Ow." The person groaned, "You are very strong..." He stood up and Kim recognized him from the group of guys in the cafeteria. "Hi, I'm Milton Krumpnick." He introduced. "Kim Crawford." She grumbled. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to any one right now. All she wanted to do was find out what was weird about this damn school. "Well Kim Crawford, how long have you done karate?" Milton asked. "How do you know I do karate?" At this point Kim was just angry and yet confused. "No one who doesn't do karate couldn't just flip some one like that." He explained.

Kim felt a rush of relief surge through her. At least she knew he wasn't some kind of creepy stalker. "Okay then. I'm a second degree black belt." She continued her way, yet once again. But was stopped, yet again, by Milton calling out to her. "Yes?" She answered trying hard not to punch this guy in the face. "Can I have your phone number... just in case we can hang out?" He asked nervously. Kim inwardly giggled and nodded. She pulled out a notebook and ripped a piece off, wrote her number on it and handed it to Milton. He did they same but in reverse? She waved goodbye and stalked out of the building.

When she left the building she saw a crowd standing in a circle chanting, Fight! Fight! Fight! Curiosity got the better of her as she crept up pushing and shoving people trying to get to the front or whatever you call it.

She had to pinch her arm to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Her brothers were there in fighting stance against a bunch of guys in red and black tracksuits. "Jason, Leo, Conner, Nate, Nico, What are you doing?!" She shouted over all of the noise. "What are you talking about?" Nico asked incredulously. "Don't play dumb with me!" She snarled. "What are you doing?!" She demanded once yet again. "Being protective for you, Piper, Drew, Hazel and Clarisse!" Nico exclaimed.

Just as Kim was about to tell off Nico an annoying deep voice shouted, "Are we doing this or what?!" They swiveled around to see a guy around seventeen years old with curly red hair and piercing green eyes, glaring daggers at Kim's brothers. "No!" Kim shouted, "You are _not_ getting us expelled _again_!" "Oh, lookie, blondie over here is making all of the decisions." He teased in a baby voice.

This made Kim very angry. Out of all of the names he could of called her, blondie, was the one that irked her the most and made her want to kill.

She stormed up to him in rage. He had an annoying disgusting smirk on his face. She punched him the face hard enough to make his nose bleed. She flipped him on to the ground. She faked lunged at the group that were with the guy that Kim had just flipped. She bent down and spat in his face, "Don't call me blondie." With that she turned on her heel and marched away her brothers following her example.

"What was that?" Leo demanded. Right now the ten were walking home, skateboards in hands talking about what had just happened at the school. "He annoyed me. I punched him in the face and got out of there before anyone could see who I was." Kim shrugged as if it were no big deal.

As Leo was about to reply, Kim's phone went off. She put her index finger up indicating to wait one minute. She kept her gaze on her phone as she received a text from Milton. 'Meet me at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in ten~Milton.'

She replied with 'okay' and told the rest that they were changing directions to go to the local strip mall.

As they were walking around trying to locate the dojo, there was one thought going through Kim's mind. _Why does he want me to go there?_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I will update as soon as I can and yeah...(insert awkward laughing and silence.) Until Next Time :)<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Replies to Reviews:**

**XoThatCrazyChickoX: Thanks for the review and yes things have gotten more ****interesting :)**

**optimistic girl94: Thanks for your review and your advice it will really help me a lot and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story :)**

**Lupa Jordan: Thanks for the review :)**

**BearKick15: Thanks for the review and I guess we will have to wait... :)**

**autumn1999: Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter too :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot. **

* * *

><p>At the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, nine figures appeared in the gloomy light. Those nine were; Amanda Pierce, Rebecca Harper, Wider Johnson and Michael Davies who were standing on one side of the dojo while Jack Brewer, Noah Jackson, Luke Krumpnick, Jerry Martinez and Milton Krumpnick were standing on the other side of the dojo. Each side giving the other side dirty looks.<p>

Kim, Piper, Drew, Clarisse, Hazel, Leo, Nico, Conner, Nate and Jason strolled through the doors of the dojo.

"Hey Kim!" Milton, Amanda, Rebecca, Wilder and Michael greeted together while the others just stood there dumbfounded. When they realized what the other side said they grew quite irritated and started yelling at the other side in complete sync.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?" They screamed.

"SHE'S MY/OUR FRIEND!" They screamed back.

"STOP THAT!" They yelled.

"NO YOU STOP THAT!" They yelled again.

They continued to argue until Drew had enough. She stomped her foot.

Knowing what that means her non-biological siblings covered their ears as Drew let out a sharp ear-piercing scream.

The fighting came to a sudden halt. Every one looked at the ten in a quizzical manner, but the ten just shrugged. Kim waved at them carelessly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Michael laughed nervously. "Milton texted me to meet him here ten minutes ago." Kim explained examining the trophies perched on the shelves.

"But why I mean, your just a girl." Noah replied smartly.

This set Kim of again. Her siblings and Milton (Knowing since of that flip) stepped back as Kim ran up to Noah with an unnatural speed and flipped him... hard.

"What just happened?" Noah asked on the ground confused.

"I'll tell you what just happened... YOU JUST GOT BEAT UP BY A GIRL!" Jerry shouted in his face before laughing. "Not fair!" He complained before standing up. Kim went to help him up, when everyone noticed a scar on her right hand that she usually kept covered up by a glove but had recently took the fabric off.

Only she knew about the scar and hadn't on planning telling anybody. Including her twin brother. Their eyes widened as they saw the shape of the scar. A swirl but just not curved but curved (if that makes any sense.)

"What's that?" Noah asked wearily as if he would say something wrong he would be blasted into oblivion.

"What's what?" Kim asked unaware that she had let the scar slip.

Jack wore a smirk as he strode up to her and grabbed her right hand gently. They both felt a spark but shrugged it aside. "The scar." He pointed to the very detailed scar that Kim would let no one see but yet here she is (Oh Karma is a hydra! PJO thing) with no excuse.

Her eyes widened as she stuttered trying to find a way out of explaining herself. "S'kay." Jason reassured her.

As Jason hugged Kim and she hugged him back, Jack felt a pang of jealousy, like it swung in like a wrecking ball and hit him in the face. Over and over and over and over and over and- well you get the point again. Of course he didn't know that they were related so yeah JEALOUS JACK!

"So would you guys like to join the dojo?" Milton asked hopefully trying to pretend that, that scar thing had not just happened, but wasn't doing a very good job by still being jumpy.

"Su-" Kim started to say but Conner cut her off by exclaiming, "NO!" as fast and as loud as he could.

People had thought of Conner as an uncaring lazy guy. But when it came to his family biological or not he got SUPER over protective. "Come on!" Kim exclaimed. "We need a way to release our anger since 'Mr. I'll Kick Your Butt' wanted to fight... along with you guys!" Kim insisted and revering to Nico as 'Mr. I'll Kick Your Butt'. (Ha when I was writing this in school we would always but the word butt into the middle of any sentence butt anyways back to the story... ha ha I'm sorry I'm so hyper today butt anyways back to the damn story!)

"Fine!" Conner threw his head back in exasperation as he caved into Kim's puppy dog eyes. No one could not resist but cave into her doe brown eyes. "Yay!" Piper squealed but claimed herself very quickly since it wasn't really like her to squeal... at all. Since that was Drew's thing after all. (sorry I trail off a lot.)

"I'll go get Rudy." Milton stated before rushing off into a door on his left that Kim was assuming the office.

He came out with a man in around his twenties with dirty blonde hair and green eyes with speckles of gold in them. The man was trying not to burst out in excitement.

"Kim... who every you guys all are..." Milton started, "This is-" "Rudy J. Gillespie." The man introduced himself just like Michael did. _Guess that's where his... interruptions come from... _Kim thought to herself. "So what belt are all ye?" Rudy asked them his excitement rolling off of him like a... roller? "Brown." All of the guys stated. "Purple." All the girls stated excluding Kim. "Second degree black belt." Kim stated still looking around.

Rudy couldn't hold in his excitement any more and (and was the 1,000 word! Don't know why I out that there... yet I did it!) exploded. Not literally. He started squealing and screaming jumping up and down like a teenage girl who had just found out that she got tickets to see her favorite band.

Rudy handed them each their gis and their colored belt. Each of them went into their gender locker rooms and got changed.

Kim was out first and started on a practice dummy. Punch. Punch. Kick. Kick. Punch. Spinning back kick. She was so focused on training she didn't notice Jack's eyes on her as he practiced a new routine with his bo-staff.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I am so happy that I had finished! I thought I'd never get this chapter done. Quick shout out thing. If you like Pokemon or The Hunger Games you should check out my friend's stories her name is (well not her real name of course!) sunflowerdogs. Well Until Next Time :) <strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

**Replies to Reviews:**

**(XoThatCrazyChickoX) Alex: Thanks for the review. I know that happens to me all the time. I know they never stop it's like my thing... :)**

**autumn1999: Thanks for the review. And I don't think I'm that good of a writer but it really does mean a lot :)**

**optimistic girl94: Thanks for the review. It took me forever to get Kim's character right. The reviews you leave me are amazing so thanks for all of them :)**

**Guest: Well... Thanks for the review... I think. I really appreciate your honesty even though it kinda put a downer on me but it is your opinion. I guess...**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Asked a figure standing in the shadow of an oak tree, hiding his face.<p>

"Yes, I am completely sure. Otherwise I wouldn't of told you." Frank mumbled the last bit under his breath, kneeling on his right knee, his head low like he was in the presence of royalty.

The Black Dragons were at the edge of the forbidden forest. To show the start of the dark place, a huge oak tree was standing there as tall as could be. It was the most beautiful of trees that had been seen. With its green leaves dancing in the wind. The snow that covered it gently in winter.

Myths and legends had been told about this tree. About a man who lived near the tree in the forest that had a dark, horrible power. No one had ever seen him before. Even his allies as he always kept his face in the shadow of the big oak tree.

The rain poured heavily as Frank lifted his head a bit to see the person that the Black Dragons had been serving, only to immediately put his head back down when he heard the man snarl at him not to look at him at all. To keep his head down at all times when the person was in their presence.

The man lifted his hand into the light and balled his dirty, rough hand into a fist. He hissed in pain as he recoiled his hand from the light. "I'm not strong enough. I need more power." He breathed out of breath.

He moved as quick as lightning and grabbed the nearest member of the Black Dragon which had happened to be one of Frank's 'friends' pulling him into the place the man had been before. All was silent and no one dared make a sound.

The sound of an ear breaking scream came through the back of the tree as Frank's 'friend' was pleading the man to stop. He kept screaming in agony as the man continued to do his power.

The screaming abruptly stopped and Frank's 'friend' shuffled out. His face completely blank. His usual brown eyes had turned a purple color. His pupils were dilated. His tanned skin was a deathly shade of grey/white.

Every one had looked at him quizzically but all he kept was the same blank expression. They all shifted their gaze toward the oak tree. In a blinding light the old tree lit with a purple and black color.

They squinted their eyes as a man marched out with sleek black hair with dangerous black eyes with speckles of purple. He wore a black and dark purple coat that covered all of his body except his feet which had black shoes on and his face and head. He had seemed to be radiating power.

"This will have to do for now." He started, "Just until I get to my full form." His voice sounded broken. Like a thousand pieces of glass. As he talked you could see the teeth he had. They were sharp to a point, to probably rip out some one's throat out.

"This isn't your full form?" Frank asked dumbly. "No. Of course not. You imbecile." The man hissed.

"S-sorry, master Ty." He stuttered not wanting to feel master, Ty's, wrath. Assuming that the pain could be unbearable since of what happened to his 'friend'.

Ty apparently didn't accept the apology. Like the last time, he ran up to Frank and pulled him close to his face. He opened his mouth and black swirls came out in a slow fashion. It swirled around Frank and he was pleading to make it stop, but Ty wouldn't.

Frank screamed in agony. The pain was unbearable. It felt like a hundred fire ants biting at him. All of his pain through out his life was rushing through him. His usual colored eyes were the same as his 'friend's' except Frank's wasn't fully purple. His eyes were a dark brown, with hints of purple and green.

"Where is this evidence you bring me?" Ty hissed as he set Frank down onto the ground.

Hastily, Frank ran to his gym bag that he had placed on the dirty, leafy ground. He rummaged through his bag until he found what he had been looking for. He picked up the photo sealing it away from any Black Dragons and paced anxiously towards the irritated and angry man.

He gave the photo to him and with out uttering a single word he scrambled back to his original position.

Ty looked at the picture in awe. The girl on the page and long flowing blonde hair, doe brown eyes that looked fierce. But it wasn't the image of her that made him stand in awe. It was the mark on her right hand that had him in awe.

"She has the mark." A large evil, cruel smile made its way to Ty's face. _It's coming_. He thought evilly.

The image had been of none other than, Kimberley Beulah Hastings Crawford.

* * *

><p>Kim laid down on her bed, tapping her blue and green pencil against her matching colored book. She whistled an all too familiar tune. It was the only thing she could remember of her real parents. They would always whistle that same tune.<p>

An idea came to her head as she stared to sing a little song. "Are you, are you coming to the tree. They strung up a man they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be, if we met at mid-night in the hanging tree." Her voice was melodious.

She yawned, decided to get ready for bed. She changed out of her normal clothes into her pajamas. She climbed into bed stretching a little before turning off the bed side lamp and falling asleep. Her right arm falling off of the bed

Out side of her window on her balcony, Ty stood there admiring her. He couldn't believe that after all of those years, she still remembered the tune of the whistle. He observed her hand from the same place he was and thought, _Soon, my dear. Soon._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Sorry I couldn't update that fast. I was super busy. (If you count watching and reading all of the Hunger Games that were out. Anyways I cannot wait till Mockingjay part 2 comes out! I got the idea of the song and whistle thing from Catching Fire and Mockingjay part 1. I hoped ya's liked it and yeah... Until Next Time :)<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5

** Replies to Reviews:**

**autumn1999: Thanks for the review and I guess you'll find out now :)**

**optimistic girl94: Thanks for the review. I actually got the idea for Ty in a dream... weird I know but I have a really big imagination at least that's what my friends say. (They know who they are...) I know it is pretty hard to keep a story ****interesting, but what I do is, I try to keep the reader guessing... I guess :)**

**sunflowerdogs: Thanks for the review and you'll find out now. Oh and by the way... Happy Scam School Day! Also can't wait for you to update on your stories! They are AMAZING! :)**

**Annie: Thanks for the review and the thingy... whats it called? Oh yeah the standing up for me... I guess It was pretty cool of you to do that. And I will be thinking of doing a Hunger Games-Kickin' It crossover. You'll be the first to know :)**

**Thanks tkinney2916 for following this story :)**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and read this story. It means a lot... really :)**

**Quick thing first I- It will just be at the end...**

* * *

><p>Kim woke up for the first time feeling refreshed and <em>before <em>her alarm clock woke her up. Or her brothers and sisters she calls idiots. She jumped out of bed smiling, which completely confused her since she defiantly was not a morning person.

She slipped into the shower first. When she stepped out, she almost slipped. But luckily/thankfully she had found her balance quickly. (Thank you gymnastics.)

She changed quickly, into a 'minion' top, dark blue jeans and a pair of yellow converse*. She brushed her -now dry- wavy long hair, before she nodded to herself in approval.

She thought about getting pay back on her annoying 'brothers', Conner and Nate.

She ran into the ginger twins' room and looked around the messy dump of a room.

She smirked when she saw a pair of black vans*. Holding her breath -since the smell if them were horrible- she picked up the pair of shoes and threw one at Conner's head and the other at Nate's.

They woke up in a start and fell off their beds with a thump.

"Kiiiiiiiiimmmmm." Conner complained from the floor, while Nate just laid there groaning and mumbling something that Kim couldn't quite hear.

"Wake up idiots!" She exclaimed running out of their room to do the same thing to Jason, Piper, Drew, Leo, Hazel, Clarisse and Nico.

Kim ran down the stairs before any of them could kill her. She quickly made some breakfast.

As she ate slowly the rest of her family -excluding her dad since he was already at work- trudged down the stairs with angry or annoyed expressions. She shrugged innocently before returning to her breakfast, while the other glared at her before getting their own food.

"So... How d'ya's sleep?" Kim asked in a sing-song like voice. "Good, until you woke us up!" They all grumpily replied simultaneously .

"Well that's called pay back. So. Hurry up and get ready!" She smiled cheekily to her 'siblings'.

They grumbled back responses like, "Yeah.", "Whatever." And "Fine!"

After all her 'siblings' left the island table, she picked up all of the dirty plates and glasses and placed them carefully into the dishwasher.

Out of no where her right hand started to hurt like mad. She moved her hand to the front of her face -palm ways- and saw the scar turning a blood red color. _But that's impossible_. She thought. _How could some thing do that?_

The hurting some how stopped after about five minutes when her 'siblings' came down. "What are you waitin' for?" Conner asked. "Lets go!" Conner and Nate finished together shouting as they ran out the door to their skateboards.

The others followed excluding Kim and Jason.

"Hey is everything alright?" Jason asked worried for his twin.

"Yeah, everything is just... peachy." Kim forced a smile.

"Okay then. Just... making sure." He smiled back.

They walked out and jumped on their skateboards before gliding off to school.

When they arrived at school, Amanda, Wilder, Michael and Rebecca were already waiting for them.

"Hey!" Amanda waved frantically while Wilder crushed Kim and Jason into a hug. Reluctantly they hugged back confused. "Hey..." They greeted back weirded out.

* * *

><p>After school the ten were walking home with their skateboards in hands -again- when they bumped into Jack, Milton, Jerry, Noah and Luke.<p>

"Hey!" Jerry shouted in Nico and Leo's faces. Leo and Nico shared a glance at each other before shouting as loud as they can, "HEY!" It was loud enough to burst Jerry's eardrum.

"So where are you's going?" Noah asked in a weird voice.

"Home... duh." Clarisse explained to Noah like he was a five year old.

"No way! We were heading that way too!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Then why were you heading in the other direction?" Hazel asked accusingly.

"We forgot something...?" Jerry made it sound like a question.

"But... then we remembered we didn't!" Luke covered up for Jerry.

"Okay then..." Hazel didn't sound that convinced but went along with it neither the less.

They all walked in silence when they passed the forbidden forest. Kim suddenly stopped and stared at the oak tree that was now in front of her.

The pain in her right hand appeared once again. She winced.

"Come closer." She heard a voice whisper. It sounded like it was behind the tree.

"That's it. Closer. Come closer." The voice encouraged her.

Jack had noticed that Kim wasn't there and turned around to see her going closer to the forbidden forest.

Knowing what was in the dark place -long story- he ran up in front of Kim, blocking her way to fully enter the forest.

"And where are _you _going huh?" Jack asked, a smirk covering up his curiosity and his worriedness for her.

"No where." Kim replied distracted. The voice was still whispering to her. Encouraging her to come closer to the forest.

"Yeah. No where. Sure. You're going to go home..." He explained and then snapped his fingers trying to get Kim to pay attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. Of course." She shook her head and ran to catch up to her 'siblings'.

Jack watched her as she caught up to the rest. He shook his head before turning to the tree.

"You'll never get her." He hissed as Ty glided out and sat down leaning against the tree.

"Oh I don't have to. She will know her rightful place when the time is right." Ty started. "And that place will be with me." He finished malevolently. And with that last word, black swirls swirled around him and he vanished.

Jack shook his head once more and ran to catch up to the rest of them that were just about to turn a corner.

"Hey Jack you alright?" Milton asked him when Kim, Jason, Piper, Drew, Leo, Nico, Conner, Nate, Clarisse and Hazel went into their house.

"No." He whispered almost inaudible. "Just no."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So what ya think? Anyways I might not be but might be able to update every week or two. So there's a bit more Jack in this chapter. And he's warmer up to Kim... aww. I'll try update soon and yeah...<br>Until Next Time :)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. Chapter 6

**Replies to reviews:**

**Guest: Thanks for the review and thanks for the recommending :)**

**PiperMcLeanAndJasonGrace: Thanks for the review and yeah I'm updating now so Yeah :)**

**Irhymeallthetime: Thanks for the review and you really do rhyme... a lot :)**

**Optimistic girl94: Thanks for the review. But who knows maybe he is... maybe he isn't it just keeps ya wonderin' doesn't it? :)**

**Dreamcatcher19: Thanks for the reviews. Hope ya like this chapter :)**

**Thanks Dreamcatcher19 for following :)**

**Thanks KarynitaAusllyandKick  for following me and this story and for favoriting me and this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>Two little one year old babies -a boy and a girl- were being held by a tall man with black hair. Next to the tall man was a beautiful woman with long flowing blonde hair and calming green eyes. <em>

_The woman and the man smiled as the little baby let out the most adorable little sneeze. _

_The woman watched amazed as the man let green swirls come out of his hands and mouth and into the ground._

_"Oh Ty." The woman cooed as Ty picked up a rose as red blood that had come out of the ground. There and then._

_"A rose for a rose, Rose." Ty said gently and placed the flower into his wife's hands._

_Rose secretly giggled and took the boy from Ty's arms. _

_The four were on their way home when something didn't feel right for Ty. There was an eerie silence and the roads were deserted, but anyways he shrugged it off._

_Bad. Mistake._

_Leaves had started to gather, twirling around and around until it looked like a mini -but large- tornado. _

_Ty and Rose tried to run away but only got around thirty feet away before a gush of wind pushed them to the side a wall. They each set the two babies near the wall and tried to protect them. _

_Rose looked terrified to death. _

_"S'kay Rose. Don't worry." Ty held her hand. _

_A lightning bolt struck out from the tornado. It was aimed for the right side of the wall. The babies. The little girl baby. _

_It truck her hand and she cried out in agonizing pain. This set Rose and Ty off. No. One. Messed. With. Their. Babies._

_Rose ran over to the babies at the wall. She wrapped her arms around the babies and a white glow shimmered around the two babies as Rose let go. She only had enough power to save the two babies. It was just the sacrifice she would have to make._

_The tornado split up into two. One churned towards Rose and the other whirled towards Ty._

_Rose tried her best to shield herself but her power had being drained. The tornado swallowed her up._

_Ty had just been thrown from the impact that the tornado gave him when he saw what was happening to his wife._

_"No!" He screamed. _

_His usual brown eyes turned a purple color. The green swirls that surrounded him were no longer green. They were a black and grey color. He let the swirls charge at both of the mini tornadoes and watched them slowly dissolve. _

_"Rose..." His voice was shaking and his breathing was rapid. "I will avenge you." And with those last words he hit the ground going into unconsciousness._

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Kim screamed as she woke up in a sweaty state. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. She glanced at the clock and jumped out of bed.<p>

She quickly put on a grey top that said 'Does it look like I care?', black skinny jeans and grey converse*.

She ran down the stairs to see her 'brothers' and 'sisters' giving her strange looks.

"We heard you scream. I was just about to see if you were okay." Jason stated.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Kim reassured pouring herself some cereal.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Nate asked rubbing his hands together.

Every Friday night Kim, Jason, Clarisse, Leo, Hazel, Nico, Drew, Conner, Piper and Nate would do something fun together. It has been sort of a tradition for maybe eight? nine years?

"I don't know." Kim shrugged. "It's Clarisse's turn to pick."

Every one turned to Clarisse looking at her expectantly. "Uh... paintball? Maybe we could get Michael, Rebecca, Amanda, Wilder, Jerry, Noah, Milton, Jack and Luke to come with us." She suggested.

"Okay. Then it's settled. Me, Jason, Piper and Leo will ask 'em." Kim decided.

Before the protesting began, Kim was already out the door on her skateboard on the way to school. She was also trying to forget about the dream. _It felt so real. _She thought.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Leo asked as the rest of her 'siblings' walked out and hopped on their skateboards.

"I don't know." Jason shook his head with a smile as they skated faster to catch up to his blonde twin named Kim.

* * *

><p>They arrived at school on time. They each walked to their own lockers.<p>

"Hey." Kim jumped at the voice and turned around to see Milton there.

"Hey..." Kim greeted back glad to see her new red-headed friend.

"What are you doing after school?" Milton asked tilting his head and furrowing his brown in concentration.

_Why in the world is he looking at me like that? _Kim thought.

"Sorry. It's just... well... have you slept well? I mean you have bags under your eyes." He asked tilting his head a little to the left.

"S'kay. Just bad dream. And yeah, me and my brothers and sisters are going paint balling. Do you, Jack, Jerry, Noah and Luke want to come?" She asked hopefully wanting to see Jack. _Wait. What? _

"Sure I'll 'em. But I have to warn you... I am _no_ good with paint ball. Or any other athletic sport. If you don't count kicking a ball when I'm angry or chess." He warned.

"But what about karate?" She asked slightly confused.

"I'm not really good at that either. Only breaking boards." He stated.

"Okay then." Kim laughed as they walked to their next class, almost forgetting about the dream. Almost.

At lunch Piper told Kim that Amanda, Rebecca, Michael and Wilder could go paint balling.

They strolled in together, got the slop that the school calls food and went to sit at an empty table.

"So. Who do like?" Drew asked Kim as she sat down to join Piper and Kim.

"What?" Kim's head shot up at the question. She hadn't really paid any attention to any of the boys at Seaford. Kim thought that most of the boys there were just players except her 'brothers' and Milton.

"Never mind." Drew waved her off.

They were just putting their trays away when Kim received a text from Milton saying that Jack, Jerry, him, Noah and Luke were able to go paint balling with them. Kim smiled to herself when she saw that Jack was coming. _No. _She scolded herself in her head.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Hazel whined as she sat crossed legged on a bench in front of the paint balling center. They had all agreed to meet up there instead of going to each others houses.<p>

Five minutes later Jack, Milton, Jerry, Luke and Noah -finally- showed up. "Why were you guys _so_ late?" Drew accused pointing a finger at each of them.

"We just had to do...something." Noah had a mysterious look on his face.

"Okay. Whatever. Let's just get in there!" Clarisse cheered.

The rest shrugged and followed Clarisse in through the doors.

"How many?" The man behind the counter asked bored out of his mind.

"Nineteen." Clarisse counted.

"Okay follow me." The man walked out from behind the counter with a blank expression.

"You's all know the rules?" He asked for the tenth time _after _explaining the rules.

"Yes!" They groaned in annoyance.

The man just shrugged and gestured them to get into the arena.

"I just love this purple color!" Amanda and Drew squealed together.

"Actually it's more of a dusty lavender." Jerry corrected a matter of factly.

The bell rang which signaled the start of the game.

Kim, Jack, Jason and Piper ducked behind a run down old car. The rest were shot down in a matter of seconds.

Kim held in a laugh imagining Clarisse throwing a tantrum because she barely got to play.

She saw a flash of yellow and took that as the other team. Skillfully she sneaked up towards two of the yellow players and shot them down.

This went on for a bit till Jason and Piper got shot and there was only two on each team.

Jack and Kim were hiding behind two boxes. The other two were hiding ten feet in front of them behind another two large metal boxes.

One had got tired of waiting for so long and dashed out trying to shoot Kim or Jack.

Jack shot him multiple times as he ran still trying to shoot them._ It was two against one. This should be easy._

The man behind the box slipped out the same time Kim and Jack did. The man was very accurate and his technique was flawless. His moves were so fast that Kim could hardly keep up. He aimed his paint ball gun at Kim.

She got ready for the impact, but it never came. She looked down at the ground and saw Jack with a blob of orange paint in the middle of his chest. His eyes looked at her as if he was saying '_Win. Now'_

She aimed for the guy's chest and shot multiple paint balls at him, all different colors. He fell to the ground with a thud.

The bell signaled that the game had ended and Kim's team had won.

All of her team came up to her and congratulated her.

Jack was the last one to congratulate her. He gave her a hug and she hugged back. They pulled back at the same time and stared into each others eyes for a bit.

A rather loud cough broke the staring contest and they both turned to look at the rest of their team with an awkward expression on their faces.

When Kim and her siblings arrived home she went straight up to her room and thought. _What just happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: What ya's think? I wrote this just today hope ya's liked it. I might no be able to update next week 'cause I have to do this quiz thing and I have to practice. It is harder than ya think. So... yeah... well... Until Next Time :)<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Chapter 7

**Replies to Reviews:**

**XoThatCrazyChickoX: Thanks for the review. Maybe he is... :)**

**Optimistic girl94: Thanks for the review. To find out who sent the tornado? I guess you'll have to wait to find out :)**

**Q:What song/s is stuck in your head?**

**A: Centuries, The Phoenix, Hero, Monster. Centuries and The Phoenix are by 'Fall Out Boy' (Love them!) Hero and Monster are by 'Skillet' (That name makes me think of skittles... LOL)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p>Kim woke up to her phone playing 'Centuries' by Fall Out Boy. Judging by no light shining through she guessed it was around two in the morning. Maybe three?<p>

She glanced at her phone as she swiftly picked it up and noticed it was an unknown phone number.

Since she was still half asleep she answered it without hesitation. "Who are you? What d'ya want? And how d'ya get my phone number?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"Meet us in the park." A deep dark voice stated.

Instead of it going like in a horror movie, Kim decided to make it original. "What d'ya say?" She asked in a loud voice.

"I said meet us in the park." The same voice repeated in a louder tone.

"Huh? I didn't hear you. You have to speak louder." Kim pronounced each syllable loudly.

She wore a smirk as she heard the voice groan.

"I SAID. MEET. US. IN. THE PARK!" The voice shouted. Kim guessed it was a man.

"You have to pee in the dark? Look dude I definitely did _not _need to know _that_. Do you seriously call random people and tell them _that_?" Kim stifled in a laugh as she messed with him.

"Ugghhh. Just-urgh meet us in the park!" He exclaimed before hanging up.

She fell on the floor silently laughing. Even though the phone call did freak her out a little bit, she really enjoyed messing with people's head. It was Kim's favorite thing to do to random creeps that had called her -which was actually quite a few-. They had always ended up hanging up when Kim started to embarrass them. It was quite funny actually.

She tried to fall asleep but she realized that she couldn't. She grabbed the first book she could find on her enormous book self. She skimmed over the title and shrugged opening it.

She eventually fell asleep with her book in her right hand.

* * *

><p>"Wake up butt head!" Kim heard Nate exclaim into her room. "We got visitors!"<p>

She groaned and fell out of bed. She glanced at her alarm clock to get the time. "Seriously? Who'd come over at ten in the morning?" Kim asked herself before standing up and trudging to her wardrobe. _Seriously. Why?_ She thought.

She quickly put on a blue Dublin top -that she got in Ireland- over an all-star sweat shirt, blue jeans and blue converse*.

She ran down the stairs quickly to see Milton, Noah, Luke, Jerry and... Jack.

"Hey blue." Jack smirked when he saw Kim wearing all blue. "Don't call me that." Kim snapped.

"Okay then. How about... Kimmy?" He still wore the same smirk that Kim had learned to hate.

"That's even worse!" She complained walking into the kitchen and grabbing some food before scarfing it down.

Jack watched amused as she did so.

The sound of Noah's phone broke the awkward silence. He held up his finger gesturing one minute before leaving the room and into a different room.

The room was huge and the icy blue and cream color of the walls made it look that much bigger. There was an average sized pine desk in the near the back, that had stacks of paper and books on it. Behind the desk there was a light leather chair. In front of the desk there were two arm chairs that were piled up with files.

He answered the phone quickly when he saw who was calling.

"Yes..." Noah said holding the 's' for a long time.

"Is it done yet?" A voice hissed much deeper than any other man's voice before.

"No. Not yet. I'm working on gaining their trust. Then... only then I'll make my move." Noah stated doing all of these random hand gestures.

"But leave the girl. She could be useful." The man instructed. "She could do well with my training."

"Um... It may be a bit harder since she is literally _always _ with someone. I mean seriously like she's bloody protected twenty-four seven." Noah breathed running a hand through his black spiky hair.

"It better be done soon!" The man bellowed. "I don't like waiting!" And with that the man hung up.

Noah slumped against a wall that he had recently walked up to.

"Remind me why I got myself into this." Noah muttered staring at the opposite wall.

* * *

><p>Kim had excused herself after eating her breakfast and went for a walk since she needed some 'alone time'.<p>

She walked passed the strip mall where the 'Bobby Wasabi Dojo' was, the long way around the school and past the park. Somehow she found herself in front of the same oak tree again.

"Are you,are you coming to the tree?" A soothing man's voice sang to her. "They strung up a man. They say who murdered three." He continued. "Strange things can happen here yet stranger they could be. If we met up at mid-night in the hanging tree." He finished.

Kim stared in confusion at the big tree because the last time she checked... trees didn't talk, let alone sing -except for the ones in 'The Wizard Of Oz'.

"So are you coming to the tree?" The male's voice asked.

She was about to walk right up to tree but shook her head. _Seriously? I'm definitely hallucinating. _She thought. _Talking and singing tree? Ha!_

She took a few steps back before continuing her way back to her house.

When she got back she saw Clarisse and Nate on the floor wrestling, Piper holding Leo in a head-lock, Nico holding Jason by the collar getting ready to punch him, the rest of her 'siblings' fighting each other and Jack, Jerry, Milton and Luke standing there awkwardly.

_Yep. _She thought sarcastically. _Such a normal family._

She noticed that Noah was no where in sight but shrugged it off thinking he might of gone home early or something.

She put two fingers to her lips and let out a long whistle that made everyone stop what they were doing but still in the same place, so basically frozen.

She put her hands on her hips. "What were you doing?" She asked eyeing them each one by one with that scary glare of hers while they just cowered in fear, but tried not to show it.

"Um- well you see- the thing is-" Conner stuttered trying to explain it but the sound of a phone beeping cut him off.

Kim whipped out her phone and stared at the screen with confusion and freaked out just a tiny bit in her head.

Distractedly she past by every one and wandered up the stairs into her bedroom.

She threw herself onto her bed and screamed in frustration into her blue and purple pillow. _Why is this happening to me?_ She thought._ Why me?_

She stared one more time at her phone and at the message that had been sent to her. 'Meet us in the park. Remember we will be watching you ~ DR'

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So what d'ya think? Guess where I got the idea of Kim's outfit :p Yeah about the quiz. We came fourth. We did well the first half but at the intermission we got food and... stuff *cough* yo-yo *cough* and some other things *cough* torch *cough* We were so focused on food not anything else. But if we made it to the tie break we so would of won. I mean c'mon I was the only one that knew that epsilon was the fifth letter of the Greek alphabet. Back to the story anyways. What did ya think about Noah? and what about DR? Who is he? Well that's for my imagination to find out :p<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**(Hey I didn't end that last bit with 'Until Next Time :) I kept it original. Oh yeah...*Insert awkwardness here* Yeah I'm weird and awkward!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Sunflowerdogs: Thank you for the review. Your favorite thing to read on fan fiction? That is so sweet! And well I... hope ya like this one :)**

**Optimistic girl94: Thank you for the review. I know that thing about Noah was pretty mysterious. You don't want to ask about where I got the idea for it from. The humor is pretty hard to write I guess. I always have trouble putting humor here and there in my stories. And the typo I fixed thank you for noticing that. My laptop is a bit wonky so it turns into some weird words. And I hope ya like this one too :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot.**

**Little A.N: I did this one a bit for Valentines day. But it is more mysterious! **

* * *

><p>Nothing exciting really happened the following day. Just a few 'friendly' fights with Kim's brothers and they got this Chinese take away called 'Host'. Kim thought their spice bags were delicious. After they had dinner they went to bed so nothing major happened there. Not. One. Single. Thing. Exciting...<p>

Kim woke up to the 'sweet' sound of her 'sister', Drew, belting out the words to some Ricky Weaver song amazingly (NOT!) Kim didn't even know the name of the song but it sure was catchy.

She hummed the words to the song as she stretched when she got out of bed. "When the day turns cold. And the clouds are grey. I'll always be there. I'll always be there yeah..." She sang quietly to herself as she looked through her wardrobe.

She decided on wearing a white tank top under a _very _light pink light jumper that says 'Now or Never' on it and her grey jeans that matched them perfectly. She threw on some shoes and put her hair into a side braid.

She glanced at the calender and mentally groaned when she saw they date. _February 14th. The day of love. What a load of cra- _it! _What a load of it. _Kim absolutely loathed Valentines Day.

She didn't get what the big deal was about the day. Sure it was the day you suppose to send your crush a note or something but still.

She grabbed her phone, put her earphones in and turned on the song 'American Beauty/American Psycho ' by Fall Out Boy. As you can tell Kim really loves Fall Out Boy.

Kim ran down stairs nearly falling since she skipped one of the middle steps. It was like she was having a heart attack.

When she got into the kitchen every one was waiting for her. They playfully glared at her since they were going to be late.

She shrugged innocently and grabbed an apple.

Together the ten skated to school very fast might I add.

When they arrived at the school, they all went in different directions towards their own class as they already had most of their books.

Clarisse, Hazel and Kim walked to their geography class with Kim still listening to music.

"Kim..."

"Kiiiiiim..."

"KIM!" Hazel and Clarisse screamed on either side of Kim's face into her ear.

"Huh? What?" Kim asked as she gently tugged the blue and purple ear buds out of her ear.

"Who's your valentine?" Hazel asked wiggly her eyebrows up and down. Kim groaned and shook her head exclaiming "No One! No one! As in no body!"

Hazel just innocently shrugged with a cheeky smile and continued her way with her golden eyes glinting with amusement.

The first half flew by and soon enough it was lunch.

The ten all met up at Kim's locker. When they met there they walked through the doors of the cafeteria.

When they got to the cafeteria, they all noticed that all of the large tables were taken, so they decided to go four four two. Leo, Nico, Clarisse and Jason on one table -despite the argument Kim and Jason had about him being over protective over her-. Conner, Nate, Drew and Hazel on another table and Kim and Piper on the last one. The tables were at least near each other so they could all talk together if they were loud.

Kim and Piper were in an engaging conversation about the strangest things. Right now (then?) they were talking about Percy Jackson. They heard shuffling coming towards them but just ignored them.

"Hey, Blue." A voice said behind Kim and she immediately knew who it was. It was none other than her personal jerk, Jack Brewer.

She spun her head and glared at him. Almost like she imagining laser coming out of her eyes and burning holes into his face.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. Stinkin'. Name." She seethed. Oh how she loath him.

"Yo, what it do girl?" Another voice said behind Piper. Kim recognized the voice as Jerry, the one who had shouted in many people's faces many of times.

"I swear if you hit on my again, I will personally kill you." Piper threatened and to prove her point she grabbed his arm -which made him smirk- and twisted it behind his back with his wrist in between his shoulder blades. Jerry let out a scream. A _really _girlish scream. Kim stifled in a laugh at how funny it was.

Satisfied with her threat Piper sat down with a smug smirk on her face.

Jerry had a terrified look on his face. "Ah bueno bueno me voy a dentener sólo dejan de doler mi mamacita." He rambled on in Spanish and then turned to Jack. "Jack este polluelo es aterradora, pero no tanto como Kim es aún más aterrador. ¿Por qué se nos hacen venir aquí?" **(A.N: In English please?Ah okay okay I will stop just stop hurting me mamacita. Jack this chick is scary, but not as scary as Kim she is even more scary. Why did you make us come here again?)**

"Shut up Jerry." Jack mumbled running a hand through his chocolate brown hair.

He stood up from the seat he had sat down on recently and stalked off with Jerry following him.

Kim and Piper looked at each other with a weird face before laughing their heads off.

At the end of lunch they all waved good bye to each other and went to their lockers.

As soon as Kim opened her locker a few letters fell out that were all either pink or red. But one stood out. It was a dark purple color. Hesitantly she opened the card and read it silently to herself. "Roses are red. Violets are violet but for this sake's blue. Just wanted to let you know that were always watching you." It had no name but Kim was definitely freaked out by that. It was almost like that text and the phone call.

She groaned and stuffed her things into her locker before trudging towards her next class.

At some point she had to go the bathroom. When she was walking out of the girls' bathroom she heard a low growling and hissing sound.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Nervously she turned around to be greeted with the same type of creature that Michael had turned to dust. She remembered what he called it. He called it a 'fury'.

"Come with me, powered one." The fury hissed.

Kim shook her head frantically and ducked down when the fury lunged at her.

The fury landed on the floor with a thud. Almost instantly the fury was back on its feet.

It growled and shook off its imaginary fur.

It again lunged, but Kim put up both of her hands up -palm ways- as a way to shield it from her face. The fury immediately came to a halt in front off her staring at her right hand in awe.

Kim sort of had the 'How come I'm not dead yet?' face. She opened one of her eyes and looked down to see the fury bowing down to her. Literally. _Bowing _down to _her._ _What the bloody hell is going on here? _ She thought.

She looked back at the fury and saw that it still had its head down. She took this as a chance to run for it. So she ran as fast as she could thinking to herself, _Run run run as fast as you can. You'll never catch me. I'm the gingerbread man!_

* * *

><p>A figure stood in the darkness of a abandoned warehouse. It looked down at the fury bowing down to him. "Did you get the girl?" It asked.<p>

"No. Not yet. She has a strong power. Stronger than any thing I have ever met." The fury hissed.

"Well. GET HER SOON!" It bellowed.

The fury scurried out of the room and the figure groaned. "How hard is it to find good kidnappers these days."

* * *

><p>Ty stood leaning against the big oak tree in front of Frank and the other Black Dragons.<p>

"Did she get the note?" He asked bluntly.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, she did. Yes she did." Frank sounded so proud of himself for finally doing something right for once instead of messing things up.

"Yes, then. Soon, my dear. We can be reunited again." Ty mumbled as he looked at a picture of him and a baby around 5 months old, smiling and laughing.

He smiled sadly to himself and swore that he would get his family back. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So I wrote this very late at night and I apologize for any mistakes I made. So what did ya's think? Good? Bad? Let me know. Oh and sorry for not updating in a while but that was because the top of my toe got chopped off, so I feel sore and sad a bit :( Also a little advertisement. I have two new stories posted up called, 'Centuries' (Guess where I got the name for that one!) and 'Untouched' ALSO I made myself on quotev so you should check me out on that. My name on that is the same as on this :p Want to know what happens next? Leave that up to my imagination :p<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**

**Until Next Time My Lil' Ninjas :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Replies to Reviews:**

**BearKick15: Thanks for the review****. I hope you like this chapter :)**

**BearKick15: Thanks for the review :) (Review for chapter seven)**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter :)**

**XoThatCrazyChickoX: Thanks for the review. I try to add some mystery to it in some points of the story. I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Optimistic girl94: Thanks for the review. I started laughing writing the beginning because it was just so weird. Pretty sure I looked like a weirdo writing that part :| It took a pretty long time to describe the monster but it's like when you have it in your head and you can't put down on paper (or in this case laptop :p) I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Question of the day (chapter.): Favorite character(s) out of Harry Potter?**

**Answer (for me :p): Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan (Seamus is awesome. Do not judge him!) Blaise Zabini (Got a soft spot for him) and Draco Malfoy. (Is it wrong that I sometimes ship Hermione and Malfoy? But I do love Ron and Hermione :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot :| (I put a lot of emoticons in this part don't I? Oh well ^-^)**

* * *

><p>At the end of the school day, Jason, Piper, Leo, Clarisse, Nico, Hazel, Drew, Conner and Nate were walking home with their skateboards in hands. They were wondering where Kim ran off to when she didn't come back from biology. (Since Jerry is in bio with her...)<p>

Amanda, Rebecca, Michael and Wilder also were worried, but for a completely different reason. So they ended up joining them half way back to their house.

"Where do you think she went?" Leo asked Drew nervously.

"You're seriously asking me? How should I know?!" Drew retorted. "Just a question." Leo threw his hands in defeat and mumbled something nearly inaudible. Unfortunately for him, Drew had incredibly intense hearing and whacked him on the back of the head... hard.

"OW!" He rubbed the back of head with his hand, glaring at his 'sister'.She ignored him and they walked (well more like ran) the rest of the way to their cozy but huge house.

They barged through the doors which wasn't such a good idea since they all fell on top of each other.

They heard a girl burst out laughing and their heads snapped towards the sound. The found Kim sitting on a large brown couch, curled up into a ball with her blanket covering her. She had a spoon in her right hand so Jason, Piper, Leo, Clarisse, Hazel, Nico, Drew, Conner and Nate knew that when there was a spoon, there was nutella and cookie dough ice cream. She had an amused look on her face and soon continued laughing.

Quickly they all scrambled off of the floor and tackled Kim in one giant group hug.

"Yeah... just... can't... breath." Kim manged to get out without wheezing. Apologizing they let go of her. But that was when all of the questions began.

"Where were you? All you alright? Were you sick? What happened? I was worried sick!" Jason asked/ranted frantically.

Kim gave him a look that meant 'shut up'. "Okay. I'll shut up now..." He grumbled before sitting down next to Kim and bringing her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Again with the hugs?" Kim asked with her eye brows just smiled sheepishly, glad to know that his sister hadn't come to any harm. (At least that he knows of...)

"Well where were you?" Piper asked running over to her, shaking her shoulders like a mad man. (Or mad woman? mad girl?) "I- uh. I wasn't feeling well so I came home early." Kim lied not so smoothly. She mentally cursed herself for being such a bad liar. Everyone looked at her incredulously with their eye brows raised but none the less dropped the subject which Kim was thankful for.

After Amanda, Rebecca, Michael and Wilder left, Kim jumped up from her seat startling every one. They looked at her quizzically. Seeming to get the message Kim stated, "I'm going up to change." in a 'duh' tone.

She ran up the stairs and into her room. She put on her 'Fall Out Boy' baggy top (and when I mean baggy. I mean _really _baggy) she got at one of their concerts, her batman bottoms and threw on her panda slippers. (Weird combination. I know. Guess where I got the idea for that!)

She literally jumped down from the top of the stairs to the bottom landing just the way she wanted to. One knee down, both hands on the ground and her head down. She jumped up and headed straight for the kitchen for some more food.

Kim came back in with five huge bags of blue and red Doritos. She threw 4 of each up in the air.

They all sat down sharing each bag of the crisps. Leo and Jason shared, Conner and Nate shared, Nico and Hazel shared, Clarisse and Drew shared and Kim and Piper shared.

"What movie?" Jason asked them all as he made his way up to the shelf that held all of the DVDs that they had. (Which was quite a lot.) The nine looked at Jason expectantly. He rolled his eyes basically reading their minds and pulled out a DVD. "I don't really get how you can watch this movie, over and over again." He complained as he put the DVD into the DVD player.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Aladdin." Kim playfully growled. Jason rolled his eyes again before hitting play and running and jumping back into his seat.

* * *

><p>Amanda, Rebecca, Michael and Wilder were walking home to their own houses when Michael started a conversation.<p>

"She was lying." He stated.

The others looked at him and each other before nodding in agreement. "So what really happened then." Rebecca asked facing Michael.

"Let's see..." Michael trailed off and put both of his index and middle fingers on either side of his head. His face looked like he just smelt a dog farting out rotten eggs. (Don't ask...)

He started to whine in pain and that turned into moans and that turned into flinching.

"Mikey what's wrong?" Amanda asked worriedly. He just moaned in reply.

"Amanda just wait..." Rebecca told said girl.

"But what's happening?" Amanda asked glancing between Michael and Rebecca. "Me and Mike are best friends so I've seen him do this plenty of times. Just trust me." Rebecca smiled warmly at her. "Everything is going to be fine."

Michael's eyes snapped open and revealed a golden eye color. He was frozen like that for around fifteen seconds before he snapped out of it, his eyes turning to it's original color.

"Fury." Was the only word that Michael hissed. Everyone soon caught on, on what he said and too started to feel their anger taking control of them.

Wilder was the one to calm them down, telling them that once Kim, Jason, Piper, Leo, Clarisse, Nico, Hazel, Conner, Drew and Nate remember everything would be alright.

At least they hoped.

* * *

><p>Jack, Milton, Luke and Jerry sat down in Luke's room. The room walls were covered in posters of bands and strange writing on pieces of paper that were stuck to the grey walls.<p>

"Noah's been acting strange." Milton stated pacing around the floor, jumping over dirty laundry. "And you need to clean up this place." He pointed a finger at Luke.

"Oh yeah? What would you do about it if I don't?" Luke wore a smug smile and crossed his arms. "Oh! Moth-mph" Milton started to call out but Luke's hand over his mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"Don't even dare." Luke threatened and took his hand away from Milton's mouth before wiping the saliva secretly onto Jerry's jacket. _Since he's too clueless. _Luke thought and silently chuckled.

"Back on topic! What do you think is going on?" Jack asked running a hand through his hair, a habit he had when he was nervous.

"Maybe he's sick?" Milton guessed.

"Maybe he's throwing a surprise party for us!" Luke exclaimed. "Why would he-?" Jack started to say but cut himself off. "You know what? Never mind."

"You know, maybe he's double crossing us. You know? Like Pretending to be on our side when he's actually on the actual _actual_ bad side?" Jerry guessed not noticing the stares of astonishment and bit into his corn dog.

"Jerry..." Milton cautiously walked up to him. Like a man trying to tame a tiger or lion. "Did you actually just say something..._ smart_?!"

"Uh... I don't know. Did I?" Jerry asked them confused.

They all did a face palm. "At least it was good while it lasted." Jack grumbled before fishing out his phone. He typed in the password and called an all to familiar number.

"Hey. Yeah. It's me Jack..."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So what did ya think? I would love to hear what ya'll have to say. Thanks for everyone who viewed this do ya's know how much this means to me? I don't even know. That's how much! I'm hoping to make chapters longer in the future for some reason I don't even want to get into. Anyway this is probably one of the fastest I've updated a on this from the long ones. Want to know what happens next?<br>Let's leave that up to my imagination :p**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**

**Until Next Time My Ninjaz :p**


	10. Chapter 10

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Optimistic girl94: Thank you for the review and also thanks for the tip! That part was my favorite part to write it just made me laugh and smile so much :)**

**Guest: Thank you for the review. I hope ya liked the other ones. (chapter 1)  
><strong>**I'm still glad ya found this story! (chapter 2)  
>Ya wanna know? Then keep on reading! (chapter 3)<br>I just love writing suspense in stories. It makes the reader want to read on! (chapter 4)  
>You've grown attached to this story already? Whoa! (chapter 5)<br>****Your reaction to it is just so funny! I was and still am like that when I'm at Starbucks! ****(chapter 6)  
><strong>**Ta wanna know who DR is? You just have to keep reading!****(chapter 7)  
>It seriously gave you chill? Well thank you so much! You are so kind! (chapter 8)<br>You really want me to update don't ya? Well your in look! Hope ya like this chapter :) (chapter 9)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p>Kim woke up, feeling refreshed and almost completely forgetting her encounter with the 'fury'. She shuddered at the memory of it. <em>Guess not all gone! <em>She thought to herself. She rolled out of bed. Literally. She landed on with a thump. She jumped up saying, "I'm okay." But she was saying it to no one in particular. She jumped up and dusted to invisible dust off of her pajamas and looked through her wardrobe for something to wear. She soon decided on a purple v-neck top and a pair of denim shorts.

She ran down the stairs before throwing some thing at either her brothers or sisters, to wake them up. As agile as she could be, she jumped up on top of the counter and wobbled for a bit but eventually caught her balance. She opened the white press that was in front of her being careful not to fall. She placed her hands on the shelves to keep her balance as she searched through the press for some thing.

"Ah, ha!" She whispered in satisfactory when she saw the item she was looking for. She lifted one of her hands up and leaned down on the other one for a bit more balance. Gently she reached for it. When she got her hands on it, she pulled it out quickly and jumped down.

She turned to see her brothers and sisters standing there with their eye brows raised. "What? Can you blame me? I like nutella!" Kim exclaimed in defense. The others just chuckled and got their own food. Kim smiled gleefully as she bit into a nutella sandwich.

Before they left to go to school, Kim threw on her purple zx fluxes and put her hair into a fishtail braid.

They skated to school and talked about random things, when suddenly some thing caught Kim's eye. It was a face. Kim could tell it was a man. He looked to be in his early thirties. He had jet black hair just like her adoptive dad and had pitch black eyes except for speckles of purple around his iris. She thought that it was one of the most unique eye colors ever, since she has yet to see another person with those eyes. The man was looking around near the oak tree that Kim told to never _ever _go to. _Why would he be there? _She mentally asked herself. She had a feeling that she knew this man from some where. Like he played an important role in her life before she was adopted but she just couldn't pin point who he was. She shrugged off the feeling went to catch up with her brothers and sisters.

Kim ran up to Jason and just to scare him, she screamed in her ear. "AHHHH!" He shrieked and nearly tripped over his own feet but he had his skate board in his hand to but it in front of him to steady himself. "Cheese, Kim. Why would you do that?" Jason asked putting a hand over his heart which wasn't really doing anything to it. "Cheese? Really?" Kim asked incredulously before answering. "It was fun." She answered with an innocent smile. Jason rolled his eyes in a playful manner and continued his way to school with the rest of his siblings following after him.

* * *

><p>When they reached the school, Kim was still wondering about the man that she had seen. She made a mental note to ask Jason, Piper, Leo, Drew, Conner, Hazel, Nate, Clarisse and Nico if they had seen the man lurking around the big oak tree.<p>

Apparently she had been too deep in her thoughts to notice Jack, Jerry, Milton, Noah and Luke stroll up to them. "He, Blue." Jack's voice made Kim jump ten feet in the air. She turned around to face him and glared slightly. "Would you _stop_ calling me that?" Kim exclaimed while she pointed at him. "Now why would I do that?" He asked teasingly with a smirk on his face. _Oh that little-_ She thought.

She was just about to give the biggest punch of his life when Conner came up to them. "What's going on here?" He asked glancing between his 'sister' and his new friend. "Nothing!" Kim and Jack shouted out at the same time. Every body's head turned to look at them. Kim just smiled apologetically while Jack didn't even bother doing anything. "Nothing..." They said together lower in a sing-song voice. Conner raised an eye brow but none the less let it drop. Kim and Jack mentally sighed in relief.

After a bit of the awkward tension, Conner, Kim and Jack joined Jason, Leo, Piper, Nico, Nate, Clarisse, Jerry, Luke, Hazel, Milton, Noah and Drew at Leo's locker which was near the front doors of the school. "-No. I'm a Leo. You're a Jason." The three heard Leo state. They exchanged confused glances. When Kim finally caught on, about what the twelve were talking about, she face palmed. "Idiot." Kim muttered before walking over to the group. Jack and Conner were still confused but went with it anyways. "Leo. You. Are. _Not. _A Leo. You're. A. Cancer." Kim stated slowly for him to register the words. "But I- I don't have cancer though." Leo stated obviously confused. _This guy is just like Jerry. _Jack thought to himself and silently laughed. "No, you don't. It's just- you see- Oh never mind." Kim gave up and threw her hands up in the air. Every one laughed at her actions besides Leo, who still looked completely confused.

They talked for another bit, until Noah's phone went off. He took it out and his face instantly paled, when he saw who he caller was. A huge lump formed in his throat when he saw his phone flash red. That could only mean one thing. It was seriously urgent. "Um- ugh-ah. I'll uh... meet up with you guys later." Noah came up with an excuse to leave. A bad one at that.

Noah scurried out of the school and walked to a deserted area of the car park. Nervously he answered his phone. "H-hello?" He stuttered. He mentally cursed himself for being so nervous. "Have you got her yet?" A gruff male voice demanded. "N-no. I haven't got her yet. I am planning on gaining their trust then I will get her. And I will bring Kim to you." Noah admitted nervously. "We need her in almost ONE MONTH and you HAVEN'T GOT HER YET!?" The voice boomed through the phone making it seem like the phone was on loud speaker. "S-sorry!" Noah squeaked. "Sorry doesn't get her! You have ONE MONTH TO GET HER!" The male voice shouted. "ONE MONTH!" And with that the line went dead.

Noah ran a hand through his spiky black hair. He sighed and he closed his eyes. "One month." He repeated. _How can I get her in just one month? _He thought to himself sadly and angrily. The sound of the school bell made his head snap up. He picked up his bag and ran through the front doors of the school.

When he was gone, Frank and the other Black Dragons walked out from behind a car that they were hiding behind. They glared daggers at the front doors that Noah had walked through. "I thought it would be Jack. Or maybe even Milton! But Noah? We have _got _to keep Kim away from Noah." Frank's friend, Brad, instructed. "Yeah, like we didn't know that already." Another one of the Black Dragons snapped. Soon enough the two had ended up in a full blown argument.

"Now, now. Don't want to be killed before we destroy them." Ty came out of behind a tree but had somehow managed to stay in the shade of the tree. "Now that would just be stupid now, wouldn't it?" He smirked and glanced between the two boys fighting. They immediately stopped fighting and bowed their heads down. "Sorry, Ty." They both apologized at the same time. "Sorry doesn't mean _anything _to me." Ty ran at an unnatural speed and grabbed the two boys by the collar. He pulled them to the tree. Like last time, Ty opened his mouth and purple and black mist poured out and wrapped both of the boys. The boys screamed in agony and pain.

Soon it all stopped. The boys opened an eye expectantly and looked at Ty. Ty, himself had a pained look on his face. He put his head in his hands. "We have to protect her. We have to have her on our side. We _need _her on our side." Ty muttered to himself.

His head suddenly snapped up, determination written all over his face. "And we _will _have her on our side. And that is final."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So sorry I didn't update sooner but I had writer's block and still do so sorry if this chapter is not as good as the others. Also I just want to let you know I have a new story out and it is called, Possessive, so if you could check that out and review it that would be nice. Also I couldn't update because something went wrong with my laptop. I know sad... Also I got some PMs asking me about questions so I will answer them now :) 1: My favorite color is either blue or green. 2: The song I am obsessed with is Ballad of Mona Lisa. (It's seriously an awesome song even though its a bit old.) 3: Fall Out Boy. 4: The Mighty Fall Of Mona Lisa. (It's a mash up.) 5: Spanish, Irish, English, French, Japanese and Greek. 6: Yes I act. I've been acting since I could walk. 7: Yes I sing but I don't really like to sing in front of other people. 8: Only if people keep requesting I will make a proper you tube channel and post stuff. 9: bluepandaninja_ is my kik. 10: Yep I'm on twitter! :) Wanna know what happens next? Let's leave that up to my imagination :p<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**

**Until Next Time My Little Ninjas :p**


End file.
